Too good to be true
by OneTreeHillgirl23
Summary: A HaleyNathan story. Starts up a bit strange but eventually some Naley fluff! As the story developes I think I'll add some dramatradgedy too... It should turn out pretty good, so totally worth checking out!
1. Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. That horrible sound. Beep.

It made Haley sick.

James started struggling in his stroller.

-Shh, it's ok, she mumbled to him. He looked up at her, not knowing that his daddy was still unconscious.

Not knowing or understanding anything of what's happening for that matter. After all, he was only 2 and a half.

Nathan moaned. Haley looked at him.

He looked terrible. Pale, exhausted and with pain written all over him. James said mommy a couple of times but she didn't even hear it.

She was remembering the last few hours, and it wasn't pleasant.

**Flashback**

**The phone rang and James hurried to get it but Haley took it before he had a chance to speak or worse: hung up.**

**-Yes? **

**James looked a little sulky but lit up at the thought of speaking to his daddy.**

**-Haley Scott? The voice sounded a bit... hmmm.. funerial?**

**-Yeah, this is her, Haley said, panic growing in her stomach.**

**-I'm George Hammer, the principal of your school. I'm calling to let you know that your husband has been rushed to the emergency room.**

**Haley couldn't say a word.**

**-He collapsed during basketballpractice this afternoon.**

**-How...he...what..? Haley couldn't find the words.**

**The principal just kept going:**

**- I don't know more right now but I would recommend you to go by the hospital as soon as you can.**

**-I, sure, of course. Haley hung up.**

**James looked at her, disappointed. Now that he had stood there, waiting patiently while mommy was talking, and he couldn't even talk to daddy?**

**Haley didn't say anything, she just put on his jacket and shoes, tears streaming down her face. James understood that his mommy was sad, so he kindly let himself get dressed. **

**At the hospital she immediately saw Lucas, pacing around with a worried look on his face.**

**-Haley! He cried and rushed up to her. **

**-Everything's gonna be fine, he whispered into her hair. She nodded and whiped away her tears before bending over to talk to James:**

**-Mommy's gonna go over to daddy for a while, ok? Uncle Lucas is gonna stay with you.**

**Lucas nodded and picked James up from his stroller. Haley went to the room where Nathan was laying according to Lucas, and went in. **

**She gasped and held on to the door frame, to keep herself from fainting. After a few seconds she found the strength to take a few steps further into the room. Nathan was attached to machines and other, horrible stuff. She didn't dare look too much. A doctor came in and started to explain everything but she didn't really pay attention. He left with the words: **

**-Hopefully he'll wake up in 5 hours or so. And he was gone.**

**It took a while for her to react. Hopefully??**

**Luckily, Lucas decided to make an entrance with James at that point and quickly put him back into his stroller when he saw the look on her face.**

**He hugged her tightly and asked her what the doctor had said.**

**She just shook her head and buried her face into his shoulder.**

**They stood there for a couple of minutes, until James started to get really whiny. **

**-He's probably hungry. He hasn't gotten any dinner, she said hoarse and took a step back from Lucas.**

**10 minutes later they were sitting down in the cafeteria, James eating happily, and she finally told him what the doctor had said.**

**-A heart attack? Oh my god, Lucas said. But why?**

**-Apperantly he is overstrained. Haley sobbed and bursted into tears again.**

**-Hales, it's not your fault, Lucas said comfortly.**

**Sadly, she was not convinced.**

**End of flashback**

She shivered at the horrible memories. Lucas had gone back home an hour before and now she was just sitting here. Twice, a nurse had come in to ask her

if she could call someone. Haley guessed she was feeling sorry for James, who just had to sit there in his stroller and not make any noises.

Beep... Beep...

She looked down at her son and saw that he had fallen asleep. The time was only 7, but considering the eventful day, she couldn't blame him.

She turned to look at her husband. It was almost unbearable for her to see him like this, so vulnerable and in so much pain. She couldn't help but think that this was her fault. All of this.

-Nathan, baby, I'm so sorry, she whispered into his ear. I know I've pushed you too hard.

She soaked all his face with her tears but didn't care.

-Just wake up and everything will be ok, ok? James misses his daddy, and I miss you...

She knew that it was getting late and that she needed to get James home. She knew that she had a responsibility, as a mother, as a wife.

But being here, right now, she didn't care. All she cared about right now, was laying here infront of her, and needed her. She couldn't go home, she couldn't leave him here all by himself. So instead she called Lucas, explained it all to him and 15 minutes later he was there. She kissed James goodnight before Lucas gave her a quick hug and grabbed James's stroller. She silently apologized for not being there when he was going to wake up, and then him and Lucas were gone. Haley sighed and turned to look at Nathan, tears dripping at the sight of her husband, with nothing now to keep her from hearing the continued:

Beep...Beep...Beep...

**3 Weeks later **

-Nathan stop, you're gonna hurt yourself! Seriously, you got out of the hospital 2 weeks ago!

-Stop worrying Hales, or I don't know what I'll do. He gave her a quick kiss and Haley knew that she couldn't stop him from taking James outside and bringing his basketball with him. She went to the window to look at them. Nathan put James down on the ground and excitedly showed him how to make a jump-shot.

But James wasn't that interested and started to look for birds instead. But Nathan wasn't giving up. He gave the ball to James and waited for him to do something with it. Haley saw the confused expression on her son's face as he turned to look at his father. She couldn't help herself.

-Hey guys, how's it going? She had a huge smile on her face. Nathan sighed and looked at her.

-Brilliant.

-I can see that, Haley said and watched as James ran over to a tree and looked for birds.

-Well, he is only 2 and a half, she said for her son's defence and took Nathan's hand.

They kissed each other and she looked into his blue eyes. God, she could drown in there.

-I know, but I was only 2 when I made my first basket, he said gloomy when they broke apart.

-Allright, I'll help you. James! She called. James looked at her.

-Come here for a sec, please. He obeyed. He did most of the time,really.

-Mommy and daddy is gonna show you have to play basketball! Sounds fun? She tried to sound as excited as possible.

-Yeah, he said but he always said that so they didn't really pay attention to it.

-Here is a basketball, Nathan said and showed it to him. You put it through there. He took a shot at the hoop. James followed the ball with his eyes and Nathan looked happy.

-Now you try, Haley continued. Nathan gave him the ball. James held it but looked as confused as he had done 5 minutes ago.

-The hoop. Nathan pointed to it. James really did take a shot at the hoop but failed to put it in. But what did you expect for a first time?

-That's great, James! Well done! Nathan smiled at him. James looked proud, as did his father. Haley laughed at the sight of them.

-Maybe someone should be responsible and make dinner, she said loudly to Nathan but he was too into James and the basketball and didn't even notice. So Haley went inside by herself and started to make dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!! I'm soooo sorry for not updating my story! I know you all hate me now but here's my lame explanation:**

**I just started reading spoilers about season 5 when I finished my story and, with risk to give something away for those of you who don't read them, they made me kinda depressed. Sounds lame huh? I lost my faith in everything One Tree Hill and didn't wanna continue with this at all. Now I've changed my mind and I have decided to go on with this. So here's my long-waited update at last!**

**I hope you all like this new chapter and change your mind about me... :D **

**Hopefully I'll update faster next time:P**

**Oh, and I almost forgot, THANK YOU to everyone who left a review! I'ts probably what got me updating...**

- Call me, call me, call me... James was practicing his new expression during dinner. Apparently he had overheard his mum talking to his uncle Lucas and thought that "Call me" was really fun to say

- James, try a little less talking and a little more eating please. His parents were getting annoyed, they had finished their meal 10 minutes ago.

- Not hungry. He pushed his plate away from him. Nathan sighed.

- James, you gotta eat buddy. He picked up the spoon from the floor and tried to feed him. Not a smart move.

- James is big boy, James CAN eat!!! Their cute little boy was furious. Nathan dropped the spoon in fright and made Haley laugh.

- Allright, allright James, we're done now. Calm down baby. Haley felt that it was time to step in. James looked pleased with himself and ripped his bib off.

- Are you completly done? James nodded. Do you want to go wash your hands?

- Yeah.

- Do you wanna go or should I? Haley looked at Nathan.

- I've got him. Nathan smiled and gave Haley a kiss before she started to clean the table ( I mean of course there was a mess, a 2 year-old had been sitting there!).

Nathan snuck up on Haley from behind and put his arms around her. She was sitting watching tv while Nathan put James to bed.

- I didn't here you there. She giggled softly as he blew air into her ears.

- Well, that was kinda the point with the whole sneaking thing, teased Nathan. He went around the couch and took a seat next to her.

- Well, Mr Scott you are a badboy. I should be worried that you can sneak up on people like that, right? He laughed and put his hand under her chin and made her look at him:

- Oh, you have no idea...

Just as things were heating up they heard a silent little voice from one of the bedrooms:

- Daddy, mommy...

- What!? They called at the same time, obviously irritated by the interuption.

- Come.

One simple word, yet it was enough for their hearts to melt. It was the greatest feeling in the world, knowing that someone needs you that much.

It's indescribable. So of course, they hurried there.

Nathan watched as Haley and James were talking about something. She was kneeling down to get to his level and James listened carefully, oddly enough. Nathan looked at her suspiciously.

- Hales, what's going on?

- Shhh, we're just talking. She blinked at him. James laughed. Haley said one more thing before James giggled and ran out the frontdoor.

- Haley, you do realise that our son just ran out the frontdoor, by himself? Nathan looked worried. Haley just nodded and took a few steps forward to get to him as he continued to look worried. She told him not worry and that James would be back in a minute. They heard a sudden knock on the door and Nathan opened it, assuming that it was James. His smile faded when he saw who it was...

- Dad, what the hell are you doing here!? Dan Scott had appeared on their doorstep, a huge grin on his face and their poor son tugged under his arm, screaming for his life. Nathan took James roughly from him and handed him to Haley who consuled him with a little song.

- I saw a little kid in your garden and just assumed that he was your son and that you'd lost him, Dan explained and looked proud, I guess I could have KNOWN that he was your son if you'd let me see him once in a while.

- And you expect a medal? For your information, we KNEW that James was outside, ok? Dan just smiled at Nathan who was furious.

- So thank you dad, for bringing James home, really!

- Your welcome! Now, can I atleast come inside and see your beautiful house?

- Not a chance in hell. Dan looked a bit disappointed but quickly changed it into a huge grin again.

- Yeah well, atleast I got to see you all. Have a nice day! And with that he walked of their porch and got into his car.

- You ok? Haley asked, letting James down and run of to his room.

- Yeah... just need some air, Nathan said quietly and took the carkeys.

-Ok, just make sure to be home by dinner! she called after him but wasn't sure that he heard.

- Daddy? James questioned when Haley entered his room. Haley told him that daddy would be back soon and asked if he wanted to help her make tonights dinner.

Nathan drove to the rivercourt and parked. He didn't leave the car, just sat in it and thought. Thought about how Dan had always had control over his life, even after he had gotten married. It was embarrasing, that's what it was! He was a man for god's sake, he didn't have to let it get to him.

He was married and had a cute little boy of his own, he could just shut Dan out of his life. Well, that was it. He didn't want James to grow up without knowing his grandpa. He didn't want Dan to die not knowing his grand-son either. Nathan sighed but thought to himself that Haley probably was starting to get worried and he was hungry, after all his watch said 10.

He sneaked into the kitchen and heated his food in the microwave. Haley heard him come home from the minute he stepped into the house but decided to let him make his dinner first. She looked into James's room as she snuck by, he was fast asleep, and contiued down the hall to the kitchen. Nathan was sitting at the table, eating. He hadn't dared turning the lights on so he didn't see her come in. He flinched when she put her head forward and gently kissed his forehead.

- Geez Haley, you scared the hell out of me! he whispered.

- I'm sorry Nathan. She sat down opposite him and eyed him carefully.

- You ok, honey? Where were you?

- Yeah, I'm ok, he smiled. I went to the rivercourt. Just did some thinking.

- Ok. Haley didn't look convinced. Tell me if you need anything. I'll go to bed, I'm really tired.

- Can't you just wait 10 more minutes? I don't wanna be alone. Nathan looked at her with pleading eyes.

- Of course, Haley said, a little shocked of the worry in his words. She took his hand and kissed it lovingly. He gave her a weak smile before continuing with his meal.

**So that's that! A little short I admit but good, hopefully?**

**I think I'll introduce some Drama/Tradgedy into this later, or not... I don't know.**

**If someone has any ideas about how this should develope, feel free to give me some advice!!**

**Please review again! Thanx, you're the best! Love ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's! Of course I loooved your reviews and I'm taking any advice I can get! Thank you so much!**

**naleyforever86:I'm sorry about the long update! It won't be that long again, I promise! I'm quite busy with**

**school right now but I'll try and write everyday if I can! I love writing...**

**formerflautist: I've been getting notes in school saying the same thing! I just like writing dialogue that way. **

**But if you all think that quotation marks is the better option, I'll change it:D**

**saderia: Haha, I like drama too! ;) About the spoilers, I've actually stopped reading them now. But unfortunately**

**the spoilers I read about the last episodes of season 4 were pretty much all true... :( So the spoilers going around**

**are pretty much the truth... **

**Well anyway, here's my next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!!  
**

He didn't say anything. There she stood, the love of his life, pouring her inner thoughts out to him and yet he said nothing.

There was nothing he could say, nothing that he wanted to say. But what are you supposed to say when your wife is standing

right infront of you telling you that she was leaving?

"Nathan, are you even listening?" Haley asked eyeing him, looking for some kind of reaction. "I'm telling you to please leave

me and James alone for a couple of weeks."

"Weeks!" Nathan shouted hoarse. "Are you kidding me? What's going on here!?" Haley had tears in her eyes now.

"I just need some time to..." She didn't complete the sentence. She didn't have the time.

"Nathan!! Nathan, please wait!" He was walking towards James's bedroom.

"Stop so that we can talk about this!" Haley pleaded. He stopped at James's door frame and watched his son breathe.

He looked so peaceful. Not a problem in the whole wide world. Not knowing that his parents were fighting.

Haley tried to put her arms around his waist from behind but he didn't let her.

"I can't do this. Leave me alone. Please." He didn't sound angry anymore, just sad. She watched him go and didn't stop him.

She didn't say anything either. Now it was her time to feel that there was nothing to say.

Nathan couldn't believe it. Why would Haley wanna take James and leave? He felt confused and angry but luckily Haley didn't

go after him. He couldn't had dealt with that right now. If she would have gone after him he wouldn't had been able to think as

clearly as he did. He loved Haley. He loved James. Haley loved him. James loved him. He couldn't and didn't want to live

without them. If he couldn't get Haley then...

He made his way into their apartment as quietly as he possibly could. They were both asleep judging of their heavy breathing. He

collected all of the necessary things that he could find from the bathroom, the bedroom and the kitchen. He packed it all

in his car and then went inside to pick up all of James's stuff. All left now in the apartment was really girly stuff, Haley's stuff.

He stopped a moment at her bedside, watching her sleep, and felt a sudden urge to cry. He didn't want things to be like this.

He was better than this. He hadn't done anything in his life to deserve it.

"James.." He whispered, trying to wake the little boy up. It felt like an impossible task seeing as James was fast asleep

and probably dreaming about something really entertaining. He gave up and just took him in his arms and carried him out

to the car. He put a jacket on him, it was after all, midnight. James just looked at him sleepy with one eye but was too tired to ask

questions. He felt right back to sleep as soon as he got him all seated in the frontseat of his car and drove off, not

for the world knowing where he was going.

Haley yawned and looked at the time. God, it was nearly 10! She was kinda surprised that James hadn't woked her up

earlier, but just asumed that he was sleeping late too. She sighed as she saw the empty bedside next to her. By the look

of it hadn't Nathan come home at all last night. Maybe it was for the best, she thought miserably as she made her way

towards James's room. That was after all what she wanted. Or wasn't it?

She gasped. All of Jamse's stuff were gone, from his cars to his clothes to his sheets.

Even James himself were nowhere to be found.

"James!!! Jaaaaaames!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, but no little voice came out to her. She ran around the

house several times, teardrops now finding their way down her cheeks, but James was gone. She discovered that

a lot of things were missing, but none of them as important as her 2 year-old son of course. Haley slid down against

the wall in the hallway and putting her head in her hands, sobbed.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My son is...gone..." It was barely a whisper coming from her mouth.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear you." The young lady speaking couldn't be older than herself.

"My son has been kidnapped." Haley was surprised herself by her sudden strength.

"Hold please I'll put you through, miss." Haley got to talk to a detective who assured her that they would find him.

"I know it sounds crazy, but try not to worry." He said as they sat opposite eachother down at the station. "We'll find your son."

She just nodded. This was too unreal and she was in a major chock. "Do you have any idea of who could have made this?"

She just mumbled something but all of a sudden it struck her. Nathan! She didn't wanna think that of him but it was the only

thing that made sense.

"My...um..husband, maybe..." She looked nervously down at her feet.

"Your husband? Are you sure about this? Why would your husband, the boy's father I'm assuming, kidnap him?"

"We were having a fight, a big one. I was actually telling him that I wanted to take James with me and leave for a couple of weeks."

Haley rambled."He got really upset and left and this morning he still hadn't come home." She finished and felt embarrassed.

This was all her fault. But if it was Nathan, and she was pretty convinced that it was, she could atleast be calm to a certain point.

Nathan wouldn't mistreat James or harm him. Atleast that's what she hoped...

The little boy was whining. He couldn't stand his crying for mummy much longer. It hurt.

"Shhh, you'll meet mummy soon." He tried to comfort him.

"Mummy gone?" questioned James.

"Yeah, something like that." he mumbled and felt so embarrassed. Other than the crying from time to time, James was behaving

pretty well actually. This was running smoother than he'd thought. James just did as he was told and was a pretty remarkable little kid.

They were staying at a hotel and had been for the last couple of days now.

"Hey, James?" James looked up from the floor where he was playing. "I'm gonna have to do something but you have to understand that I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, ok? I'm gonna have to leave for a little while." That was too many unfamiliar words for James to understand so he just said something that he didn't catch and continued playing.

"Haley!!!!" She heard her voice being called from outside the room they were sitting in. The officer looked at her suspiciously, like she could control whoever that was calling her name! She just shrugged her shoulders so the officer opened the door and disappeared. 2 minutes later he came back and watched closely for her reaction as he said with a serious face:

"A Nathan Scott is outside, claming that he's your husband and James's father. Is that true?" She nodded and gripped the table tightly, she knew she recognized the voice!

"Do you want me to tell him to wait somewhere or...?"

"No, no I'll talk to him." Haley got up. The officer nodded and showed her where Nathan was standing.

He looked pale and worried and even more worried when she didn't let him put his arms around her.

"Hales, what's...?"

"Where's James?" She interrupted. A wave of confusion spread across his face. He frowned.

"What d'you mean? How should I know?"

"Nathan, I know that you took him from me just so that I would take you back and if you're rationalizing like that these days, I am not so sure that I know you anymore." OUCH! That hurt. It must have showed in his face because her expression softened a little. No one said anything. Haley was pretty sure that the entire policestation was listening.

"Nathan, bring me my boy or I'll never forgive you!" She suddenly screamed. He continued his silence. She looked at him harsh for a couple of more minutes before he couldn't take it anymore. He looked away with hurt and confusion still in his face and started walking towards the doors.

"You better bring James to me or I'll don't know what I'll do!" She shouted after him but there was no answer.

And that scared her a litte bit.

**Oh, and please review again guys!!! Thank you ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews, again!!! I loooove it when you ask questions like that, it leads me to believe that your actually enjoying this story!!! And don't worry, things will work themselfs out in the end...**

**Btw, I'm thinking that this maybe should be the last chapter...I wanna begin with a new story! **

**So here goes:**

The hotelroom's door opened and he stepped inside. He had left James down with the receptionist before he left, he didn't want the kid to run away or destroy anything while he was gone. He knew what kids could be like. He had picked up a hamburger for him on his way back and James was now happily eating it, walking behind him. He spun around when he heard James giggle.

"Oops." He had dropped his juice and it was pouring all over the floor.

"That's not funny! he roared. James stopped giggling and looked at him, scared. "Where's your manners!? Haven't your lousy parents learned you anything!?"  
His bottom-lip started trembling and his eyes filled up with tears. He immediately regretted his outburst. It was his grandson after all.

"No, no no, James. Shhhh." he tried to comfort him but James dropped his burger and started sobbing. And as he didn't hear his mummy's voice soothing him and her warm bosom embrace him or his daddy picking him up, he started to cry even louder. Dan didn't know what to do. He just watched as James's tears fell all over the place and his little voice raising to a scream. What would the other hotelguest's think? Everyone would look at him like he was a child-abuser.

Nathan was sitting at a hotel. He was watching tv but he didn't really pay attention to it. He was thinking about earlier that day. How could Haley seriously think that he would kidnap his own kid? The thought hurt him, just as much as the look in her eyes. They were telling him that she was disappointed in him and that he felt like a stranger to her. He decided to go for a walk and clear his head. When he reached the 2nd floor he heard a child crying hysterically. He immediately thought of James. Where in the world could his son be? The thought hit him now like a bucket of cold water in his face. He swallowed hard multiple times, trying to steady himself. He wouldn't cry, he couldn't. If he did he wouldn't be able to think clearly. And he was right. If the hot tears hadn't start falling down his cheeks making him embarrassed and wanting nothing more to disappear, he would have recognized his son's voice.

"DADDY!!!!! Daddy, mummy!" James was shouting/sobbing at the top of his lungs and Dan did nothing. He had tried to calm the boy down for 10 minutes now, but nothing. He wouldn't stop crying. And he couldn't blame him. He had been away from his parents for a couple of days now and appearently missed them terribly. It made Dan a little jealous, believe it or not. Look how much _his_ son hated him.

Nathan made his way downstairs, the people he met looking at him sympathetically or just nosy. He tried to steady himself once more, but without success. He got a quick look at himself in the mirror downstairs. He looked terrible. Red-eyed, pale and exhausted. He thought of James. Wondered where he could be. He was angry with himself for not being able to stop this from happening. For not being able to rescue him. He walked out the door and cold night air hit him. It had started to blow really hard and it took awhile before he even realized that tears were slowly streaming down his cheeks. He must have looked really horrible because a lady with her kid quickly turned and walked the other way when she laid her eyes on him. He stubbornly kept brushing the tears away as he suddenly found himself outside of his house. He walked up to the kitchen window and saw Haley inside. She was standing with a cup of tea in her hands, leaning against the counter. Her eyes were too red and puffy but she wasn't crying, she was talking to Brooke. He watched for a while, trying to ease the pain by just looking at her. Nathan didn't know how long he stood there but she suddenly saw him. He was afraid that she'd come out and yell at him but she just stared. Not mad, she just looked tired.

Haley had called Brooke and asked her to come over and she had been there in 5 minutes. They were now drinking tea and Brooke was trying to calm Haley down. "Haley, listen to me. Nothing has happened to James. He's allright, he's probably having fun and drinking soda." Haley raised an eye-brow. Brooke shrugged her shoulders and mumbled something. Haley suddenly noticed Nathan's face through the window. She thought about coming out there, screaming, but couldn't find the strength to do it. Brooke noticed Haley's sudden interest in the kitchen window and gasped when she saw Nathan. "Oh, please let me go out there and kick his ass!" But Haley stopped her.

"Look at him. There's no need. He looks broken as he is." She said and nodded towards him.

"Can't you atleast let me open the window for a quick bitchslap?" Brooke pleaded hopefully. Haley shook her head. "Okay, no touching. Can I scream something mean?" Haley sighed.

"I'll talk to him."

Nathan saw Haley walk towards the hallway and wondered if he should run fo his life. But he decided to stay, maybe he deserved the slap or whatever she was gonna do to him. Haley stepped out onto the porch and looked at Nathan who stood there, watching her closely.

"Let's have it." Nathan looked confused.

"Let's have what?"

"Your heartbroken story about how you could take my son, keep him away from me and now stand here, pretending like everything is normal!" Her voice had raised to a cry.

"Hales, you have gotten this all wrong." He took a few shaky steps towards her. "I would never ever kidnap James. I can't believe that you would actually think that. It hurts me." He was almost whispering.

"Where is he?" She was begging him to tell her. A long silence followed.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry, Haley. I wish I did. I really wish I did." His voice was hoarse and he didn't know when the tears were gonna start dripping again. He was really struggling to stay strong.

Haley looked shocked. She had really thought that it was Nathan but really sensing his sincerity made her re-consider. And that scared her considering, now she didn't know who took her boy and the thought scared the crap out of her.

"Do you know who it was?" She managed to choke out. I made Nathan so overwhelmed that she believed him, that he couldn't stop himself from rushing towards her and taking her in his arms. They stood like that for the longest time, getting cold, but neither of them cared.

"They have to find him, Nathan. Soon. Because I don't think that I can take it anymore."

"They will. I promise."

**Thank you for reading! The next chapter is the last one, just so you know )**

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's my final chapter everyone...the 5th one!**

**It feels good that it's over, I didn't feel like continueing with this one. Please review how you felt about the ending, I love your comments!! )**

**If you like my writing you should know that I've written a Naley ONESHOT based on spoilers from season 5 that I'm gonna upload soon...It's from Nathan's POV...so be sure to check that one out later! )**

Dan had finally gotten James to shut his mouth. He had screamingly promised that James would get to see his parents soon. By that promise he had even gotten James to go get some sleep on one of the beds. He watched him sleep for a while, thinking that he was kinda cute. Maybe he could play hoops too? Not that he hadn't always been proud of Nathan but seeing this little kid infront of him really made him realize how much he loved his son. He started to become all sweaty and he soon became sick. What the hell had he done? Kidnapped his grandson? This was bad.

Haley woke up early the next morning. She got up quickly, surprised that Nathan wasn't there. He always slept until late. As she started walking downstairs the smell of coffee and and bacon met her. She smiled widely when walking into the kitchen. Nathan was sitting at the table reading a newspaper with bacon and coffee infront of him.

"Goodmorning." He looked up.

"Goodmorning you too." They shared a quick kiss before she sat down.

"This looks awesome."

"You think so? Thank you." He smiled. "So I've been thinking. Maybe I should get down to the police station and see if I could be any help." Nathan said, avoiding her eyes. He knew she was gonna disapprove. There was just silence so he looked back up. She eyed him carefully before she nodded slowly.

"Hi, my name's Nathan Scott. You know Scott, the kidnapping thing?" The officer nodded. "I was just wondering if I could be any help, I mean we haven't heard anything and..."

"You know what kid? Why don't you just go home again and try not to worry, okay?" The officer started walking towards someone elses desk.

"But I just thought that you maybe needed more help in the search...?"

"I have a ton of other things to do here, can't you see that!? Go home, you can't do anything!" He sounded clearly annoyed.

"Excuse me, what? You're telling me that no one is looking? Isn't ANYONE looking for my missing son!?

"Nathan..." Haley begun but he cut her off by starting to scream:

"My 2 year-old son is missing, for God's sake!!! And you people aren't doing ANYTHING!!?? You have other more important stuff to do but my son's been kidnapped!!! Oh my god, I can't believe this!" Haley took his hand.

"Nathan calm down. Please." Nathan was furious. The whole police station had fallen quiet.

"You better start looking for him or I don't know what I'll do!!" Nathan screamed as Haley dragged him out of there.

Dan had finally made up his mind. He was going to dump all of James's stuff in the woods somewhere and then let James walk home from the hotel. It wasn't that far and he was convinced that he would find his way...

James was not happy about this plan, however. He started crying when Dan led him outside of the hotel, still no mommy or daddy insight?

He told him to go home, walk away. But James didn't get it.

"James walk. Go home buddy. Mommy and daddy will be there." He pushed him gently and James stumbled forward. But then he stopped again and looked at Dan, confused.

"Hey James. Do you see that corner over there?" James looked at the corner. "Yeah, that corner. Your mommy and daddy is standing right behind it." James looked hopeful.

"Mommy over there? Daddy over there?"

"Yeah, exactly. Go to them, run!" James ran as fast as he could almost laughing, he was so happy. But when he reached the corner they weren't there of course. In fact, no one at all was there. He started sobbing and turned to run back to Dan again but he was gone too. James started to panic.

"Moooooooommy! Daaaaaadyy!!" No one answered. He was now crying hysterically and stumbled at some direction, he didn't care, he was lost anyway. The tears were making him loose his sight so he ran into a bench. It hurt like hell in his head, the tears were streaming down his face, he didn't know where he was and he was now sitting on the grass next to the bench. Let's just say a pretty horrible sight. He could hear someone approach him and got scared.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." It was an old woman and she sounded so nice and caring so he quickly jumped into her opened arms and cried into her shirt.

"Holy Jesus, what has happened to you little fellow? Where's your mommy?"

"Gone." James sobbed.

"Okay, well don't worry, we'll find her. What's your name?"

"James." He stated, standing up. The old woman's voice calmed him down. She took him by the hand and asked where he lived. James pointed towards the hotel so the lady led him there.

"Are you sure that you live here, James?" He nodded, he was proud to remember a place, all the other placeses looked scary. The old lady asked the receptionist if he recognized the boy. He said he did and called up to the room where James had been staying.

And then the kind woman was out on the street again, waving to James, 10 minutes later. Dan had showed up down in the lobby and as James threw himself into his arms, happy to have found one familiar face, the lady looked pleased and left.

"Nathan, he could be ANYWHERE. You have no idea where, it's just foolish to go looking for him. We should just stay here and let the police handle this. It's their job." But Nathan wasn't listening, he was already putting his jacket on.

"Nathan." Haley said warningly but he opened the frontdoor anyway. "NATHAN SCOTT!" He slowly turned around. "Listen! Stay here with me. I need you, we need each other. The police are doing what they can..." He sighed. Sat down and put his head in his hands. Haley closed the door behind him before she joined him on the floor.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing, Haley. I can't." He sounded so devastated that she took his head in her hands and looked seriously into his eyes:

" You are not doing nothing. You're being here with me. You're protecting me. Making me think about something else. I don't want you anywhere besides here with me." He smiled weakly.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Dan was yet again trying to get rid of James. The sun had started to fall, soon it would get dark and James wouldn't be able to find his way home. He knew that dropping him at his doorstep would be too risky, what if someone saw him? He would go to jail. No, the best thing would be to drop him off a couple of blocks away from home. Then he'd surely find his way home.

James was, once again, alone. He couldn't believe it. And he didn't know where he was either. Just as the panic started coming he saw a playground. And not just any playground, HIS playground! He had been here a million times and was pretty sure how to go home from here. He remembered that tree, that hole in the pavement there, everything! He got excited and started running.

Nathan and Haley were now on the couch watching tv. They were trying to calm down and relax, drinking a cup of tea and lying cuddled up to each other. Nathan was watching some stupid show about cars while Haley was almost sleeping against his chest. They had been just walking around the house all day, waiting for the police to call. Nathan had occasionally thrown longing looks out the window but quickly stopped when Haley gave him the look. The I'm-watching-your-every-move look. He wanted to take the car and search for James himself so badly, but controlled himself. So he was now lying here instead, feeling powerless.

Finally, he saw his house. It had never looked so welcoming as it did now. He almost flew the last few feet and finally reached his destination. He was home.

"Did you hear that?" Nathan asked all of a sudden.

"What?" Haley answered sleepy.

"It sounded like someone cried for mommy." He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I just want James home so badly."

"That was definitely "daddy"." Nathan said a while later, raising to his feet. When he walked out to the hallway he could see the doorknob turn and turn, like someone was trying to get inside...

"Daaaaady! Mooooomy!" James was hystericall outside, he had been standing there shouting and sobbing for ages...

Suddenly the door flew open and his daddy was standing there, his own daddy. He immediately got picked up by Nathan who was in complete shock and just picked him up out of habit. James sobbed into his shirt and buried his head in the crook of his neck. He could hear his mommy cry in the background and then feel her warm arms embrace him. He was crying hysterically, his mommy was crying into his hair and his daddy was crying and shaking so hard that James had to grip tighter so he wouldn't fall off.

All of this would have concerned James if this was a regular day. He hadn't seen his parents cry ever, he would have gotten scared.

But considering recent events, he had never felt more safe in his life.

**THE END**

**Please review!! )**


End file.
